gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anything Could Happen
Anything Could Happen ist ein Song aus der vierzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Eine lässt das Lieben, und wird von Artie, Jake und Marley mit den New Directions gesungen. Marley fängt den Song mit Brittany und Tina in der Aula an, worauf nach und nach die anderen New Directions zu ihnen stoßen. Sie werden dabei von Finn und Will beobachtet, wobei Letzterer mittendrin anfängt, auf seinem Handy Fotos von Emma anzusehen, was Finn nicht verborgen bleibt. Die Szene wechselt nach New York zu Rachel, die durch einen Kalender blättert und dann aus dem Bett steigt. Sie geht ins Badezimmer, wo sie einen Schwangerschaftstest macht und geschockt scheint, nachdem sie darauf gesehen hat. Das Original stammt von Ellie Goulding aus ihrem zweiten Album "Halcyon" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee, eeh, ee-eeh, Eeh, ee-eeh, ee, (Haa!) Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide, Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: We held our breath, To see our names are written On the wreck of ‘86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Artie (New Directions): After the war, We said we'd fight together (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) I guess we thought That's just what humans do (Oo oo oo-oo) Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette And we need its colour (Oo oo oo-oo) But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth That Artie mit New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, Haa! Jake (mit New Directions): Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need (But I don't think I need) you Marley (New Directions-Mädchen): Stripped to the waist We fall into the river (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret (Oo oo oo-oo) I've been trying to hide Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Mädchen): We held our breath To see our names are written (Oo oo oo-oo) On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over (Oo oo oo-oo) Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley mit New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! I know it's gonna be! Marley: Hoah whaaa! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Ooo haaaaa!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey!) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Ooo-oo) Haa! Marley mit New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo haaay) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ooo-oo) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Dooo) Haa! Marley mit New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dohoo!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha, hey!) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha-a, ha!) oo, oo-oo, Haa! Marley mit New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo ahaaaha!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Doo ahaa!) oo, oo-oo Marley mit New Directions: But I don't think I need you! New Directions: Haa ah ah ah ah ah... Fehler *Wenn die Jungs auf die Bühne springen, macht es Blaine, ohne die Bühne als Stütze zu nutzen, In der nächsten Einstellung nutzt er sie dann. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose